guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kaineng Dragon
Looks like a picture of the Lighthouse Dragon to me.-- (Talk) ( ) 19:30, 21 November 2007 (UTC) :Yeah... [[user:Entrea Sumatae|''' Entrea Sumatae']] 00:47, 22 November 2007 (UTC) Well there is a distinct diffrence, if you notice on the lighthouse dragon shot, there is no fog and on this one you can barly seen the dragon's features. :That's because this one is taken from across the ocean/sea/whatever it is. Different locations for the screen shot, still the same dragon.-- (Talk) ( ) 17:25, 22 November 2007 (UTC) ::The "Lighthouse Dragon" is off the southwest coast of Shing Jea Island. From Kaineng Center, if you could even see that far (you can't), you would need to use your X-ray vision to look ''through the island to see the "Lighthouse Dragon" on the other side. And it would look a heck of a lot smaller from that distance. --68.187.144.197 13:08, 4 December 2007 (UTC) acctually they are two different dragons all together. I think these are basically the 'dragon' emipre light houses. A smaller one for Shing Jea, larger for the capital. They are two differnt stautes, hightly unlikely that they are ancient dragons. In my opinion at least. -Kalle Damos Could it possibly another statue of the "Lighthouse Dragon"? 24.46.206.19 22:49, 17 December 2007 (UTC) Get over it. People, just realize this; Asian people were always very crafty. And since Canthans are based off Asians they must be crafty, too. And crafty people can build lighthouses. And even decorate them! =O Yikey 19:59, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :Seeing they're fireworks masters *looks@firebreathing stuff* --- -- (s)talkpage 20:06, 27 November 2007 (UTC) What if these dragons both face to same direction (like in south, dunno haven't checked that out)and in that location Deep Sea Dragon? btw this dragon thingy is getting every1 crazy, me included Hmmm...Maybe that dragon was realy turned to stone after the Jade Wind... and maybe Canthans made the lighthouse dragon in Shing Jea simmilar to him,but who knows,maybe it's only a statue. This one looks bigger than the supposed "Lighthouse Dragon". maybe they saw this one made smaller one at Shing Jea? It would make sense. 70.156.5.136 04:16, 16 December 2007 (UTC) Yupp. Maybe it's just like a statue that scares off intruders. Hmmmm, I like that theory that this dragon turned to stone by the Jade Wind.... It can be possible... Who knows... — [[User:EXtinctioN|'eX'tinctioN]] (''Talk''/ ) 13:38, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :Have you people ever read the lore? The Ancient Dragons are only awakening in >TYRIA<. ~ Yikey 13:41, 30 December 2007 (UTC) Yes, Yikey is right , besides if you read the lore you will see that cantha is entirely safe , especially because they don't let any other races get into cantha. If there was a dragon , the emperor would have been killed , seeing this is a dragon close to kaineng. Tollie00 17:52, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :Read here plx. I already answered this somewhere. --Shadowcrest 17:53, 30 December 2007 (UTC) Maybe it's the deep sea dragon m8's,I mean maybe it will block passage from Cantha to Tyria,he doesen't have legs-the sea serpents don't have them eighter because they swimm.I'm only guessing,but looks logical to be the deep sea dragon. :Have you actually READ what Tollie said? If it's the Deep Sea Dragon, which supposedly blocks off passage to Cantha and Tyria, it would've terrorized Cantha until it's an abandoned continent. It's TOO CLOSE to be the "deep sea dragon". argument 2: it's too close to the shore to be a "deep sea" dragon. -Yikey 02:52, 1 January 2008 (UTC) man if thats i dragon i not want to fight it... It is said that the Ancient Dragons awake one by one. Maybe this Dragon was still asleep while the new emperor ruled over Cantha, and maybe it'll only awaken later in the game. — [[User:EXtinctioN|'eX'tinctioN]] (''Talk''/ ) 16:56, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :FOR THE LOVE OF GOD MAN, IT'S BEEN SAID A HUNDRED TIMES THAT ALL ANCIENT DRAGONS ARE LOCATED IN TYRIA :TYRIA GODDAMMIT :LEARN TO FREAKING READ. - screw you ::Go and hit the wall with your head couple times.... Tyria (world) — [[User:EXtinctioN|'eX'tinctioN]] (''Talk''/ ) 19:50, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :::I already did when I read your comment. Here :::Clearly states Tyria has its own problems, Elona and Cantha have their share too. - Yikey ::::The first four words of that article are "The world of Tyria". And the link by "Decimus the Historian, Durmand Priory", have a link to Tyria (World). I saw very few instances of Tyria that refers specifically to the continent, and I don't believe any referred to the dragons. --Shadowcrest 20:13, 13 January 2008 (UTC) It could be deep sea dragon. It only looks like a bit of the dragon is out of the water. there could be a whole nother side to the dragon. and i dont think canthans can breath underwater, or even be under water long enough to scuplt stuff underneath it. Maybe its body goes all the way through to the other dragon head at shing jea island. Sunjang Dragon Check this guy out. Looks a bit statue-esque to me though. I did size comparison and area shots. Notice he is surrounded by traps. This is also where the Elemental's Construct spawns. http://img66.imageshack.us/my.php?image=gw109qx9.jpg http://img224.imageshack.us/my.php?image=gw110xs8.jpg http://img66.imageshack.us/my.php?image=gw111jn1.jpg PossessedLinebeck 01:03, 26 July 2008 (UTC)